What The Hell
by Hey Its Melmel
Summary: Scotland tidak suka melihat hubungan England dengan America. Maka dari itu, ia akhirnya membuat sebuah cerita yang niatnya untuk membuat England ilfil terhadap Amerika. Tetapi kok malah... (Yaoi, USUK) (Warning: non graphic sex, more inside)


**What The Hell**

America/England

Scotland tidak suka melihat hubungan England dengan America. Maka dari itu, ia akhirnya membuat sebuah cerita yang niatnya untuk membuat England ilfil terhadap Amerika.

Hetalia Axis Power punya Himaruya-sama

Warning : Non-graphic sex, necrophile, non-graphic gore, chara!death.

OC : Scotland (Alastair Kirkland)

Wales (Dylan Kirkland)

A/N : Terinspirasi dari video klipnya Avenged Sevenfold "A Little Piece of Heaven". Maaf karakternya terlalu OOC. Maaf juga kalau ada typo. Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk Nyonk, yang tsunderenya ngalah-ngalahin England. (Hello, Iggik, ini fic untukmu. Semoga langgeng ya, sama Amerika-mu. *winks* *winks*)

* * *

Sore yang cerah di rumah keluarga Kirkland. Arthur, anak yang paling muda di rumah itu, tengah menikmati 'earl gray tea' -nya sambil membaca buku. Hingga pintu kamar tidurnya dibuka kasar oleh kakak tertuanya, Alastair. Arthur menghela napas pelan sembari menutup bukunya dengan sabar dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan Alastair sedang melambai-lambaikan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Hey, Arthur. Lihat apa yang sudah kubuatkan untukmu." kata Alastair dengan nada datar, melempar lembaran kertas itu kepada Arthur, yang menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Arthur, memperhatikan kertas di tangannya dengan curiga.

"Supaya kamu cepat-cepat putus dengan si burger idiot gak guna itu." jawab Alastair simpel, tersenyum licik sesaat, sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Arthur menatap Alastair tajam hingga kakaknya itu telah menghilang dari pandangan. 'Bisa-bisanya, Alastair berkata seperti itu. Memang kenapa kalau aku pacaran dengan Alfred? Jealous?' batin Arthur di dalam hati.

Ia membuka lembaran kertas itu, dan menemukan banyak kalimat di dalamnya, yang menandakan ini adalah sebuah cerita. Ia sempat menemukan nama 'Arthur' dan 'Alfred' di dalamnya. Dugaannya, ini adalah cerita buatan kakaknya.

'Siapa yang tahu kalau Alastair diam-diam suka fanfiksi?' Arthur tertawa mengejek, lalu memulai membaca.

Duduk berhadapan dengan rapi pada tiap sisi meja makan, memakan makan malam yang lezat dan spesial, menyesap sediki demi sedikit segelas _wine_, kedua lelaki saling mencuri-curi pandang pada satu sama lain, mengirim pesan rahasia dan sesekali menyeringai. Mereka makan dalam suasana diam, namun keduanya mengetahui apa yang tengah di pikirkan. Ketika makan malam berakhir, mereka akan mulai menyentuh satu sama lain, melakukan ritual cinta dengan kasar namun memabukkan. Hijau, sang pemilik mata hijau emerald itu pasti akan akan bermain "_playing-hard-to-get_" seperti biasa dalam permainan nafsu pasangan bermata biru langitnya itu, untuk melihat siapa yang akan menyerah duluan, untuk melihat siapa yang paling bernafsu untuk merasakan tubuh pasangannya, yang merupakan titik awal dimulainya pelampiasan gairah pada suatu malam spesial di akhir Desember ini. Dalam pikiran lelaki bermata biru itu, ia sangat senang dengan hubungan mereka selama ini. Berhubungan tubuh dan terbangun di samping lelaki bermata emerald itu adalah surga yang selalu ia impikan, dan ia bahagia menjadi seorang monogami. Sebenarnya, ia tidak keberatan untuk terus bersama dengan lelaki yang telah ia kencani selama satu tahun itu. Bahkan untuk selamanya pun, ia pasti akan bahagia, tidak akan pernah merasa bosan. Namun pada malam ini, ia memikirkan hal yang berbeda, yang sebaliknya, untuk pertama kalinya, yang membuat ia tersadar betapa tidak puasnya dia dengan hubungan mereka. Ia ingin lebih. Menginginkan orang di hadapannya itu selamanya. Hidup atau mati.

"Apa lihat-lihat, _git_?" Tanya Arthur saat merasakan mata biru Alfred terpusat padanya. Ia mendekatkan gelas wine ke bibirnya untuk menutupi senyuman kecil yang tercipta di sana.

Alfred menatapnya sejenak, berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian bertumpu pada satu lutut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam, membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian mengkilap. Tubuh Arthur membeku di tempat, terlalu shock untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia tidak mau ini. Ia senang dengan apa yang sudah ada di antara mereka. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah lelucon, mungkin Alfred hanya sedang bermain-main saja, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Mungkin, ini tidak nyata. Tidak pernah ada. Jadi, Arthur mulai tertawa, menertawakan lelucon Alfred. Ia tertawa, hanya tertawa.

Alfred memandangnya bingung. Mengapa Arthur menertawakan _komitmennya? _Mengapa Arthur tertawa?

_'Ini tidak lucu_.' geram Alfred dalam hati. Darahnya mulai mendidih, namun Arthur terus tertawa. Alfred semakin marah, wajahnya menjadi merah, dan Arthur terus tertawa hingga hendak terjatuh ke lantai. Alfred menatap Arthur dengan mata pembunuh.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Alfred, Arthur berhenti tertawa dan terkejut melihat Alfred yang menatapnya tajam. Alfred kemudian menyambar pisau dalam sekejap. Melihat ini, Arthur perlahan beranjak dari kursinya.

"H-hey, Al, ada apa? Me-mengapa kau menatapku begitu?" Arthur mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang secara perlahan-lahan, beringsut menjauh dari Alfred dan pisau yang ia genggam.

Alfred hanya terus menatapnya, menyeringai, berjalan mendekati Arthur.

"Al? Alfred! Hentikan!" Arthur mulai mempercepat langkahnya ke belakang, tidak berani membelakangi Alfred.

Alfred mengangkat tangannya yang kosong dan meraih Arthur, menariknya secara kasar. Arthur menolak dan menyentak kembali, tapi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Alfred. Alfred kemudian memberi Alrthur satu pandangan terakhir dari mata birunya, lalu dengan kejam mulai menusuk Arthur dengan pisaunya. Dadanya, perutnya, dan Arthur berteriak hingga tersedak darahnya sendiri. Darah yang keluar menciprat ke setiap tempat, terutama di wajah Alfred.

Alfred melangkah mundur dan melihat Arthur sedang sekarat, mati perlahan. Arthur menyemburkan darahnya sendiri, tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, nafasnya mulai menipis, sampai dia berhenti bergerak, sampai ia akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Alfred tersenyum puas. Dia tidak merasakan penyesalan. Dalam hatinya tak ada rasa bersalah, tidak ada kerugian. Tidak ada, hanya kebahagiaan. Mengetahui bahwa Arthur tidak pernah akan meninggalkannya, tidak akan lagi.

Lelaki bermata biru itu mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa Arthur, melemparkan di atas bahunya, dan menuju ke kamar mandi di lantai dua untuk membersihkan Arthur dari darahnya. Ia berhasil sampai ke kamar mandi lalu meletakkan tubuh Arthur ke dalam bak mandi . Mata Arthur masih terbuka, namun warnanya yang sebelumnya hijau kini hanya terlihat putih pucat. Alfred kemudian menyalakan kran shower. Seketika, air bersih mengalir dan membasuh darah di sekujur tubuh Arthur, melihat cairan merah berputar-putar di lubang pembuangan dengan tatapan datar. Membasuh realitas dan membawa apa yang seharusnya ia miliki, berpura-pura segalanya akan tampak lebih baik.

Alfred mengeringkan tubuh Arthur dan menutup luka-lukanya dengan beberapa jahitan. Membuat Arthur tampak nyata dan hidup, masih hidup, masih bernapas, hanya sedang tertidur, tanpa jantung, tanpa bunyi nadi, tanpa kehidupan, tapi hidup. Alfred kemudian melepaskan semua baju Arthur, menelanjanginya. Ia meletakkan Arthur di tempat tidur dan bergabung di sebelahnya. Kedua tangannya menelusuri tiap inchi kulit pucat Arthur sambil bersenandung lagu cinta dengan pelan. Setelah puas, ia meludah di tangannya, dan mengusapkannya ke alat kejantanannya yang sudah mulai mengeras, mengerang pelan merasakan sentuhan di bagian sensitifnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Alfred membentangkan kedua paha pucat itu, meletakkan ujung batangnya di lubang Arthur dan mendorong ke dalam. Ia merintih merasakan betapa ketatnya Arthur walau sudah berkali-kali mereka sudah melakukan ini. Dalam pikirannya, terputar sejarah mereka. Dari saat Arthur menemukannya, mengangkatnya menjadi adik, revolutionary war, hingga bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang lebih baik, resmi dan menjadi lebih bahagia, seperti sekarang ini. Alfred, memegangi perut Arthur, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan lambat, ingin menikmati tiap detik saat-saat ini, cinta gila mereka berdua. Alfred mencintai Arthur, Arthur mencintai Alfred (?). Mereka bahagia dan hidup bersama. Lalu Alfred menambah kecepatannya hingga papan di ujung kepala tempat tidur menatap tembok berkali-kali dan pegas yang ada di kasur bersuara. Alfred merasa bagian bawah perutnya tergelitik, menandakan orgasme mulai membangun dirinya, klimaks merasa lebih dekat dan lebih dekat, membuat Alfred memastikan tiap dorongannya harus lebih keras dan dalam. Lelaki itu mulai mengerang keras dan berpura-pura bahwa Arthur juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika orgasme-nya sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, Alfred menyemburkan cairan putihnya ke dalam Arthur dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata kotor dan merasakan bagian dalam Arthur menghangat karena cairannya. Setelah ia kembali dari kegairahan yang besar melalui orgasme hebatnya, ia menarik keluar kejantanannya dan bersandar ke papan tempat tidur.

Alfred melihat ke tubuh sampingnya, tersenyum. Ia meraih Alrthur, menariknya tubuh itu ke pangkuannya, berpegangan pada sepotong hidupnya, yang tidak hidup. Dia menghela napas dan meletakkan Arthur ke tempat tidur lagi, beranjak dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Di kamar mandi, Alfred bersenandung senang. Hidupnya sempurna. Ia memiliki tunangan yang sempurna, rumah yang sempurna, segala sesuatu yang sempurna.

Tubuh Arthur yang terbaring di tempat tidur, lemas, tidak bernapas, tidak ada dentuman. Arthur...tidak hidup. Sungguh kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Tapi Alfred memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Alfred keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil baju dan memakainya, kemudian mengenakan baju ganti untuk Arthur juga karena ia tidak ingin Arthur terbangun tanpa pakaian. Ia tidak ingin Arthur nanti menceramahinya _'ini' 'itu' _dan menjadi rewel, sehingga ia memasangkan Arthur pakaian dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga dagu dengan selimut, dan menutup matanya.

Alfred mencium kening 'tunangan'-nya dengan penuh cinta, "Selamat malam,_ my Arthur_, cintaku.."

Setelah itu, ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas pembunuhan.

THE END

ps. Ilfil kan? Kalau gak mau ini terjadi, cepat putuskan si burger idiot itu.

Wajah Arthur memerah padam setelah membacanya. Entah karena marah atau malu. Marah karena Alastair membuat Alfred membunuh Arthur. Malu karena Alastair menulis...adegan...'necrophile' Alfred dengan mayat dirinya.

"ALASTAIR,_ YOU BLOODY GIT!_ MAKSUDMU APAAN INI?!" teriak Arthur, sanking kencangnya hingga cangkir tehnya pecah.

...dan Arthur pun memutuskan untuk membalas cerita dari kakaknya itu.

Esok harinya, ketika Alastair sedang memberi makan Nessie, monster laut kesayangannya, Arthur menghampirinya.

"Heh,_ git_!" panggil Arthur kasar, tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali walau sama kakak sendiri.

Alastair menoleh pelan ke arah Arthur, memandangnya tanpa kesan tertarik sedikitipun. "Hmm? Kau jadi putus dengan burger idiot itu tidak?"

"_Bloody hell, NO_! Tapi aku punya balasan untuk cerita...ironis mu itu." kata Arthur, menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas, lebih banyak dari pada yang diberikan kakaknya kemarin.

"Huh?"

Jari-jari pucat di atas tempat tidur mengejang sekali, lalu mengejang lagi.

Mengapa mereka bisa bergerak?

Jari-jari kaki mengejang juga. Mereka mengejang lagi.

Mengapa mereka bisa bergerak?

Mata Arthur tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Matanya bukan hijau, bukan juga pucat seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kini menjadi biru pucat yang terlalu terang. Dia tersenyum lebar, menyeringai. 'Tunangan'-nya memiliki banyak penjelasan yang harus dilakukan. Langkah demi langkah. Anak tangga demi anak tangga. Lalu ia menemukan 'tunangan'-nya, sedang membersihkan darahnya yang mulai mengering di ruang makan.

"Alfred..."Arthur berbisik pelan.

Alfred berhenti, kaku, jantungnya berdebar, ia membeku. _'Itu...tidak bisa...Arthur, kan' _

Arthur tertawa pelan, "_Idiot_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya lembut namun mengejek.

Alfred perlahan-lahan bangkit dan berbalik untuk melihat...'tunangan'-nya yang seharusnya...mati, ada di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Al, mengapa? Mengapa aku? Mengapa kamu? Apa yang aku lakukan, _git_? " Tanya Arthur polos, mendekatkan dirinya kepada Alfred. Seringai kecut nya tampak begitu jahat dan menyeramkan.

Alfred mulai melangkah mundur. _'Ini tidak terjadi, ini tidak nyata.'_

Otaknya shock, tidak menyadari, tidak percaya bahwa Arthur baru saja berbicara. Ia berjalan mundur ke pintu depan, langsung menyambar daun pintu. Alfred melihat Arthur meraih sebuah pisau. Pisau yang sama, yang pernah ia gunakan untuk membunuhnya. Arthur berjalan santai mendekati Alfred. Tanpa banyak pikiran lain, Alfred membuka pintu dan mulai berlari, berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia berlari dari tunangannya yang seharusnya mati. Sesekali berpaling ke belakang untuk melihat apakah Arthur masih mengejarnya, tetapi dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak bisa lengah. Alfred memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia merasakan suasana di sekitarnya begitu sepi. Lalu sebuah tawaan pelan memecahkan keheningan, disusul sebuah rasa sakit, membakar tajam memasuki punggungnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan bertemu dengan mata biru pucat yang dulu berwarna hijau emerald yang indah.

Arthur menarik pisaunya dari punggung Alfred dan mulai menancapkannya ke dada dan perut lelaki itu dengan kejam. Alfred berteriak dan menggeliat, mencoba melawan Arthur namun rasanya semua energinya telah terkuras. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya mulai kabur. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah bisikan halus Arthur.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu ... kekasihku. "

* * *

Alfred terbangun di sebuah tempat yang panas dan kering, sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan adanya kelembaban sedikitpun disini. Dimana dia? Ini adalah neraka. Dia sudah mati. Dia berada di neraka.

Alfred berjalan menyusuri jalan berbatu yang menyerupai panggung, dari tiap sisi, api menyambut seperti tangan-tangan dan ia mendengar jeritan dari penyiksaan dari kejauhan. Tetapi kemudian ia mendengar sebuah melodi familiar dari sebuah piano. Keras dan jelas di telinganya. Jadi ia mengikutinya, seakan melodi itu membuatnya nyaman. Hingga ia sampai di bagian bawah, di mana ia mendengar melodinya menjadi lebih keras. Ia melihat sosok familiar, sedang bermain piano yang menghasilkan musik yang indah.

"..Arthur..?" Tanyanya lemah.

Permainan melodi itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sosok itu berbalik dan menghadap Alfred. Arthur tampak hidup, tak ada luka atau darah sedikitpun. Alfred kemudian menatap dirinya sendiri dan mendapati tidak ada luka penusukan, tidak ada darah. Ia tampak hidup juga.

Arthur menatap Alfred tajam, matanya hijaunya memanas. Ia sesungguhnya berharap bisa pergi ke surga, setelah semua pembunuhan itu, tapi rupanya dosanya menjadi homoseksual melemparkannya ke neraka. Tetapi, dengan berbagai cara, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan setan, untuk membunuh kekasihnya sehingga ia dan Alfred bisa kembali dan menghabiskan keabadian ini bersama-sama, daripada membiarkan Alfred 'melecehkan' tubuhnya di dunia nyata.

"Ya, Alfred?"

"Di mana-" Sebelum Alfred bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Arthur memotongnya terlebih dahulu dengan nada tajam.

"Di mana kau? Kau ada di neraka, Al. Denganku. Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu mengotori tubuhku lebih lama lagi? Tch, tidak akan pernah kubiarkan. Lagipula, kenapa kau membunuhku? Kurang kerjaan sekali. " kata Arthur kesal.

"Kau...tidak mau menikah denganku.."

"Karena, Al, aku tidak mau terikat! Dan sekarang aku harus menghabiskan waktu selama-lamanya disini bersamamu. _Bloody hell,_ harusnya aku berkata ya, karena itu lebih baik dari pada berada di tempat seperti ini!"

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali?"

"Karena aku tidak mau memberimu kepuasan terhadap tubuhku, dasar kau Necro-"

"Jangan katakan itu! Jangan pernah mengatakan itu! Kau seharusnya setuju sehingga kita tidak akan berada di sini dan berbahagia seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang aku harus menghabiskan waktu abadiku mendengarkan rengekanmu."

"_Bloody git_!" Arthur hendak melemparkan lebih banyak kata-kata kotor pada Alfred, tapi ia memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya dan duduk kembali di kursi untuk memainkan sebuah lagu kesedihan dengan pianonya.

Dia masih mencintai Alfred, tapi menikah akan hanya mengacaukan komitmennya. Alfred mulai merasa menyesal, ia menyesal saat itu ia marah. Harusnya ia memberikan waktu kepada Arthur untuk memikirkan jawabannya, untuk memikirkan segala sesuatunya, dan bertanya-tanya apakah hubungan mereka layak untuk diteruskan ke pernikahan. Tapi Alfred terlalu posesif dengan Arthur. Siapa yang tidak akan? Arthur adalah Adonis, dia adalah emas, dia adalah bintang, bulan dan langit malam. Dia adalah segalanya dan segala sesuatu, ia adalah apa yang setiap orang inginkan. Sekarang dia akan menyesal dalam kepahitan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kemudian ia menghampiri Arthur. Melodi yang manis dan romantis sekarang serenade pahit bagi kegelapan neraka.

"Arthur..."

Arthur berhenti memainkan pianonya, membuat melodi terakhir lagu itu menjadi terdengar janggal, lalu menoleh ke arah Alfred.

"Ya?"

* * *

Perjalanan ke permukaan bumi berlangsung pendek tetapi lumayan susah untuk dicapai, tetapi Alfred dan Arthur tetap berusaha untuk mengatasinya.

Arthur mengatakan 'ya' saat Alfred mengajaknya menikah. Alfred memuji dan meraih Arthur, memeluk dan menciumnya dalam seakan sudah lama sekali mereka tidak ciuman. Sayangnya, tubuh mereka tidak sebaik saat di neraka tadi. Berbagai luka dan bekas tancapan pisau terlihat jelas, dan Alfred bersumpah bisa merasakan belatung merayap di telinganya. Ia dan Arthur tertatih-tatih menuju ke sebuah gereja terdekat sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Kebetulan juga, di sana sedang di langsungkan sebuah pernikahan. Mereka menyeret tubuh mereka yang mulai membusuk, bersama dengan belatung-belatung yang ada di dalamnya, hingga mencapai pintu utama gereja. Mereka membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan segera melakukan rencana yang telah mereka buat.

Itu adalah sebuah pembantaian. Kepala, darah, jari, lengan, mata, jeritan menghiasi gereja, merupakan pernikahan yang diimpikan Arthur. Mereka tertawa. Mereka tertawa membunuh semuanya, seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersenang-senang, melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama. Mereka mengatur ulang tamu mereka yang sudah berlumuran darah, mendudukkan mereka di bangku gereja. Karena terlihat mati pada saat pernikahan adalah hal yang tidak baik. Pendeta itu gemetar ketakutan, Alfred menghampirinya dan memegang pisau ke tenggorokannya, memerintahkan pendeta itu untuk menikahkan mereka. Pendeta itu menahan keinginan untuk muntah ketika mencium bau busuk yang di pancarkan oleh Alfred. Dia diseret ke altar dengan Alfred memegang dia di tempat, mengancam untuk membunuhnya dan memotongnya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil sampai tidak bisa dikenali. Kemudian Alfred dan Arthur berdiri berlawanan di hadapan pendeta. Sang pendeta menggigil dan berkeringat dalam ketakutan, tidak bisa percaya apa yang sedang terjadi. Tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan upacara pernikahan mereka berdua.

"_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" _

(Apakah anda mengambil pria ini dalam kematian untuk sisa hidup anda yang tidak wajar?)

_"Yes, I do_. (Ya, aku bersedia) " Arthur menjawab yakin.

_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life? _

"_I do _(Aku bersedia)" Jawab Alfred ketus, tetap memandang mata pucat Arthur.

Berjalan keluar dari gereja, bergandengan tangan, setelah membantai pendeta, mereka dengan senang hati berjalan melalui kuburan. Sepasang pengantin baru memilih untuk menjelajahi bumi untuk sementara, untuk meneror hidup, dan mengolok-olok orang yang sudah mati. Mereka senang, begitu bahagia saat bisa berhubungan tubuh lagi. Merasa puas dan nyaman. Mereka bercinta malam itu, di atas makam. Alfred memasuki Arthur dengan lambat namun keras, membuat Arthur mengerang dan menggenggam pundak Alfred. Teriakan saat mereka orgasme cukup keras untuk membangunkan kematian. Mereka berbaring dalam kedamaian, cacing dan makhluk lainnya menggeliat bolak-balik melalui tubuh mereka.

Setidaknya mereka berdua merasa nyaman.

Sangat sangat nyaman hingga mereka merasa bangga yang satu telah membunuh yang lain, dan yang lain kembali untuk membunuh yang satu. Selamanya terikat, hingga kematian memisahkan mereka. Tetapi bagaimana kematian bisa memisahkan mereka jika mereka sudah mati?

THE END

Ps. Pena dibales pena. Adil kan, git?!

Alastair hanya terdiam, mulutnya terbuka, cengo setelah membaca cerita balasan adiknya itu.

"Oh, well, ya sudah." Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Mereka tampaknya sudah cinta satu sama lain. Sekarang...mari kita kirim ke burger idiot itu." Ia membuka laptopnya dan mengetik seluruh ceritanya, kemudian mengirimkannya ke Alfred melalui email adiknya. "..Karya Arthur Kirkland. _Send_!" Ia menekan tombol kirim.

Alastair tertawa licik, bersandar ke sandaran kursinya, menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala dan memandang ke atap kamarnya.  
"Jadi, kira-kira apa ya yang akan di katakan burger idiot itu saat _world summi_t nanti ya?"

* * *

**OMAKE**

1 minggu kemudian...

Scotland dan Wales sedang bercakap-cakap lewat telefon.

"By the way, kak, ada surat untukmu."

"Surat? Dari siapa, Dylan?"

"Dari Amerika."

"Ngapain hero ga guna itu mengirimiku surat? Apa dia terlalu gaptek untuk menggunakan email? Atau SMS gitu?"

"Ini sebenarnya bukan surat sih. Tapi undangan. Undangan pernikahan."

"Siapa yang menikah? Emang ada yang mau nikahin orang goblok kayak Amerika?"

"Adik kita yang paling muda, kakak."

"APA!?"

"Katanya Arthur, Alfred langsung mengajaknya nikah setelah membaca sebuah cerita entah dari siapa yang dikirimkan ke emailnya. Katanya, ceritanya indah dan mengharukan. Dylan jadi penasaran ceritanya seperti apa sih? Kok kedengarannya romantis banget."

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban.

"Kak? Kakak? Halo?"

Alastair sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

A/N 2 : Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^_^ Reviews aren't needed, but appreciated greatly!


End file.
